


草莓奶昔和两个鸡块

by SutoroberiiShortckake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake
Summary: 367话乌野全国赛战败后的捏他“晚上好，月月。”黑尾首先开口，仿佛顺理成章地一肘子勾住了月岛的脖子。“为什么黑尾前辈要叫我呢？”月岛没有挣脱他的手臂，反而向他靠了靠。月岛自己也有点吃惊，心想自己大概是经过整天数场的酣战后机体疲劳才会默许他这种亲狎的举动。“和我一起走走，可以吗？”黑尾冲他龇牙一笑，月岛感觉自己的戒备心烟消云散。音驹队长的这一笑和往常那种嘲讽的笑不太一样。
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 9





	草莓奶昔和两个鸡块

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strawberry shake and two chicken nuggets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890511) by [Lake_Toya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya). 

这个晚上，乌野到东京参加全国大赛住宿的旅社格外的安静。实际上月岛本以为会有更多的嚎哭，或不甘心的啜泣……但事实真的是异常安静。山口，不用说，是月岛的室友，正和谷地在旅馆的大厅并排而坐，两人似乎在放空双眼发呆。三年级生们大概在各自的房里休息。影山不知道去哪跑步了。日向还在房里养病，音驹的二传过来照顾他。其他人都在做自己的事消磨时间。月岛刚刚看到缘下在休息室看书。

而月岛自己…正躺在床上回顾着发生的一切。他意外的并没有感到沮丧，只是有种一切都结束了的不真实感。黑尾和木兔真的为他做了很多，他们的付出也得到了结果，月岛现在只想躺着一动不动。

这时，手机振动的嗡嗡声将他从思考中拉回。是黑尾发消息让他下楼。月岛挑了挑眉。他目前的情绪正处于没有力气和任何人说话，又想找个人说话的微妙叠加态。他所想的那个人，其实具体一点就是黑尾，没有和木兔捆绑销售的那种。月岛觉得他目前的状态可以面对黑尾，但元气满满的木兔真的应付不下来。

“月月！”

月岛一下楼就看到了旅舍大门口向他招手的人。啊，是黑尾前辈。

深深吐出一口气，月岛才意识到刚才一直屏住了呼吸。月岛也招手回应他，向年长的球员走去。

“晚上好，月月。”黑尾首先开口，仿佛顺理成章地一肘子勾住了月岛的脖子。

“为什么黑尾前辈要叫我呢？”月岛没有挣脱他的手臂，反而向他靠了靠。月岛自己也有点吃惊，心想自己大概是经过整天数场的酣战后机体疲劳才会默许他这种亲狎的举动。

“和我一起走走，可以吗？”黑尾冲他龇牙一笑，月岛感觉自己的戒备心烟消云散。音驹队长的这一笑和往常那种嘲讽的笑不太一样。

刚踏出旅社大门，夜晚寒冷的空气立马从每个缝隙钻进衣服，月岛不禁打了个寒颤。

“不会去很远的地方。”察觉到月岛的不适，黑尾微微一笑说道。

如他所说的，黑尾带月岛来到不远处的一家麦当劳，这里会营业到深夜。

“你有什么想吃的吗，月月？我请客。”

“诶？我现在不是很饿，黑尾前辈。”

黑尾闻声扭头看他，月岛随即意识到这样来回应黑尾的慷慨有些不妥。快速扫了菜单一眼，“好吧，我要一份草莓奶昔。”

黑尾点点头，到收银台点餐，月岛悄无声息地溜到一个偏僻的角落坐下。

几分钟后，黑尾端着托盘回来了。年长的男孩在他对面坐下，草莓奶昔随即放在了月岛面前。黑尾给自己的巧克力奶昔插上吸管。

“所以。”月岛抬头看黑尾把鸡块蘸上酱汁。

“所以。”黑尾应和，把装鸡块的盒子推向金发少年，月岛不情愿也只好拿起了一块。

“我…”黑尾语气一软，“我想看看你怎样了。”

月岛回答前咬了一口手中的鸡块，“总体而言只是累了。”

“了解，我也很累。”

对话似乎很难一直维持下去，但两人的沉默并不让月岛感到尴尬。月岛知道，以黑尾洞察力而言，这个年长的球员肯定知道落败后的夜晚，陪伴会让人心怀感激。

“所以你为什么买了大盒的？”月岛终于开口，他只吃了两块鸡块，也再也不想吃更多了。真正的累到不想吃任何东西。

“唔…我预计你能吃三块，然后其他十二块我吃。”黑尾龇牙笑着说。

是了。这才是印象中他平常龇牙笑的样子，月岛心想。

月岛的嘴角仿佛被调皮的小精灵戳过一样微微翘起，看到他露出笑意，黑尾也不禁笑得像得到糖果的孩子。

“嘛！”黑尾随意地靠上椅背放松身体，“我本来准备说一些‘还有明年’之类的傻话来让你振作起来…但我发现自己没法毫无芥蒂地说出这句话。”

月岛眨眨眼，神色有些惊讶。

“我不知道大学的运动社团会变成什么样。我会想念我的队伍，也会想念你的队伍。”黑尾垂下眼，真诚地说。

月岛不知怎么回答他，只好微微点头。他的高中社团生活还有两年，但毕业的三年级生们毫无疑问会常常被后辈们怀念。嘁，他甚至会想念自己队伍之外的三年级生，月岛自嘲。

“我也会想你的，黑尾前辈”

“嗯？”黑尾闻言猛然抬头，惊讶于月岛罕见的坦诚。沉默了几秒，黑尾小心地开口，“月月。”

月岛扭头看向一旁，对自己刚才没有抑制住的感情有些尴尬。

“那个…我们真的应该以后也保持联系，之前也交换过联系方式了。我可以给你讲我的大学生活，你也可以向我更新你们乌野的动态。”黑尾有些语无伦次。

月岛点头，却给了他一个怀疑的笑容，“你真的有时间经常跟一个来自乡下的高中生说话吗，黑尾前辈？”

“你在说什么？我一定会遵守约定的！我也会让木兔跟你说话。或者，或者…我们会偶尔叫你来东京玩。”黑尾语气坚定。

月岛抿上因惊讶而微张的嘴。他的确不觉得黑尾会一直这样付出。不可否认，从两人认识以来月岛的确对音驹的队长产生了些许爱慕，但没有继续发展潜在的关系。月岛认为，他只是黑尾留意的众多一年级生之一。

但很快，月岛再次意识到，黑尾今晚的确特地把他从住处拖出来，想在他脆弱的时候陪伴他。

“啊。抱歉。”

“喂，月岛。”

黑尾用姓氏而不是一贯的昵称叫他，这引起了月岛的注意。

“我觉得时间花在你身上肯定值得，而且就算去上大学，我也想一直和你做朋友。”黑尾指着月岛说。

“啊。”月岛顿了顿，“谢谢。”

“你谢我是因为我说想和你一直做朋友？”黑尾忍俊不禁。

“不是。我想说…”月岛深吸一口气，试图调整自己此时有些激动的情绪，“我想说，谢谢你已经为我做的和以后为我做的一切。”

这次轮到黑尾关上他惊讶的下巴了，“我……不客气，月月。”

月岛笑着看年长的男孩。

“时间不早了，黑尾前辈。”

“啊，是的。”

他们离开餐厅时，月岛问：“音驹住在哪？”

“这里就是。”黑尾指指赫然紧挨着麦当劳的酒店招牌。

“啊，那我自己回去就好。”

黑尾别开脸之前的表情仿佛想要抗议什么。“或者，你想继续多呆一会儿吗？研磨说他今晚会一直陪着小不点，所以不会打扰任何人的。”

“啊。”月岛思索自己是否该拒绝。时间不早了，但黑尾已经向他伸出了手，准备把他拉进音驹住的宾馆。

“好的，黑尾前辈。”

***

End

**Author's Note:**

> 作者（Lake_Toya）：好吧，在看到乌野落败之后，我一直在想黑尾应该必须一定去安慰月月…于是在这个想法之下写了这篇。


End file.
